Forum:Scorpio Guns
Has anyone encountered these weapons yet? They are equivalent to the 2mil shiled but are invisible weapons. I have the codes if anyones interested. On our knees we pray, dear Gearbox, hear our pleas, fix this sheeet right away or BL will surely die. (Apologies to the Temptations). -- MeMadeIt 05:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) There we are, now everyone can have them. All of these require no Hex'ing and can just be put right in to WT. Additionally they all do hundreds of thousands of damage. Bricksmash 20:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If anyone I know had knowledge of me being such a loser that I had to use such a device or the omegarose shield I would like to be buried with pink lace tattooed on my face. Seriously people this game isn't this difficult. If you can't find one friend to farm Crawmax with you should probably be playing Fallout. Willp602 05:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Weapons that do hundreds of thousands of damage... If you're serious, Borderlands really has gone into the shitter lately. Guess I'm glad I'm not playing anymore, but regardless, I think you people who are making this shit should probably fucking stop for the sake of the community surviving. Otherwise just play your game in single player and don't ruin the online community. - K1ng 07:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Dead serious, give it a shot yourself...I did one just to see the results and ended with an SMG with a level requirement of 4,000,000+ SpootKnight 08:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I've made some of these weapons (repeater and shotgun) by finding similar code to the ones that were previously posted here and they worked great, and yes they did thousands if not millions of damage. I have never used them online and never will for the simple fact that I do not play online, well not publicly, I do have a friend I play with in private matches hosted by me, and not some random friend I made off this sight, or PSN or anything else but a good friend who lives in the same city. We have thoroughly enjoyed using these guns just for sh*ts and giggles, and the rose shield as well. I am 28 and he is 29 and playing video games is a bit of a treat for us with our hectic schedules these days. So that being said I have always appreciated the efforts of those willing to bring these codes to light and provide them to the public. As stated several times in similar threads etc, no one can control what the 12 year old kids do with these things, however, to keep them hidden from everyone for an elite few is also not a good strategy. I think what gets lost in these arguments, about ruining the online experience, gearbox not listening and providing patches, is the fact that these video games need to generate money or else they will not be produced and or updated eg last years UFC game (yes I play a wide variety of games). I think what made the online experience enjoyable, for those that play public, is that this game sold very well thus there were many people available to play online with. A game does not sell millions and millions of copies by just being good, let us not be naive enough to make that argument. That being said a lot of what drives sales in any format is advertising, which costs money. I have finished BL twice with two different characters and have since become somewhat bored with the game thus the reason I turned to Willowtree and gun creation. Neither myself or my friend have the time or expertise to train ourselves to Mod hence the reason I appreciated the efforts of the few that are brave enough to post this information. Things like these god guns are fun toys to play around with, if used responsibly of course, and didn't we all buy the game to have fun? And wouldn't having this information out there for the average gamer like me, not pique interest in some who have yet to play the game, therefore generating more money for the company so they can make more DLC's, patches, and hopefully a BL2? However, recently I have become disenfranchised with trying to find these codes, build guns etc as I see this argument play out over multiple web forums for the game. I may even have to hang up my BL hat soon and move on to another game, and will think twice about purchasing BL2...One of the most enjoyable parts of this game was when I finished and soon found out that I could do such things with Willowtree and the valuable knowledge and resources of those fellow BL's on the web. It was also fun to engage in the community and comment on forums like this and have discussions etc. However, lately with the issue of these guns, and peoples opinions on modding, Willowtree etc this has become a negative to me. I no longer feel part of a BL community, but part of a faction within the BL community, as there are modders, anti modders, and elitist modders. Civilized discussion and discourse around issues is no longer prevelant and has reverted to name calling, forum flame wars, and a whole bunch of stupid internet posturing. If you truly enjoyed this game, I would think you would want as many people to know about it and be interested in it as possible. In seeing this rising conflict between all the multiple factions of players, if I was just starting to look into playing this game I might be inclined to give it a pass, which is not good to the BL community as a whole as it relates to the money issues mentioned above. So in closing what I am trying to say is make the community whole again, agree to disagree, debate and discuss, and finally let all information that is known, regardless of how you feel it will be used, available to all as it can only help to increase the community. By increasing the community we can only look forward to more DLC, patches, and future BL titles. This is just my humble opinion and I do not pretend to be naive enough to think it is right, it can't be by its nature as it is only opinion not a fact. Thus, if you feel like responding please do so in kind and keep your opinion civil and on topic. Thank you to those that took the time to read this. ~BeezyWeezy Who's the smart one that deleted the code I posted. I will just put it up again.Bricksmash 19:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrade.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio gd_manufacturer.Manufacturer.Stock gd_weap_scorpio.A_Weapon.WeaponType_scorpio_weapon None None None None None None None None None None None ENJOY :) Can anyone show me or give me one? I want to see how effective these are against Craw mofo --A Lonely Nomad 20:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : SpootKnight posted earlier that his had a level requirement of 4,000,000+. How can you ever use that? Against Craw, these weapons should be one-shot kills on his crit spots but miss and it shouldn't do much. A high-end Skullsmasher does the same thing in about 2~3 shots. -- MeMadeIt 20:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) @Bricksmash A user with an IP Address of 71.75.25.120 deleted your codes. Stock Shotgun gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Stock gd_weap_stock_weapons.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun_stock gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel2 None None None None None Stock MachineGun gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Stock gd_weap_stock_weapons.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun_stock gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel2 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock2 None None None Stock Repeater gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Stock gd_weap_stock_weapons.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol_stock gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel1 None None None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action2 None Rofl @ the person who said "#IP address removed your post". Whoever did it probably thinks this shit is gay. I have to agree with them, and if you're honestly trying to make weapons that are unnecessarily strong, you have too much time on your hands, and suck at the game hard enough that you can't just play it normally. The whole point of borderlands patching all the unreasonably strong weapons is so people would stop being noobs and play the game fairly. When will people get the point? - K1ng 22:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) MeMadeIt, I guess it just wouldn't be usable, after seeing the results via level requirement my curiosity was satisfied and I removed it. SpootKnight 04:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to mention that when making it on Willow tree you have to set the level requirement at O, if that is done the weapon is usable.--Bricksmash 14:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight, removing what I said isn't going to change the fact that making unreasonable weapons because you suck at the game is lame as shit. - K1ng 18:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay fuckface, how about you LOOK at the edit history a little more carefully, what you said was removed by 121.96.131.160, NOT me. For the record, I BEAT the game WITHOUT making alterations to my save file. What's lame as shit is when fucktards like YOU make false accusations at people. SpootKnight 04:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) k1ng, just because someone makes a crazy powerful gun, for whatever reason does not make them suck at the game. i had all 4 classes at 61 legitimately after 2 pt's each before i even downloaded willowtree, since then i have finished pt1 at an unbelievably low level with 100 inventory space, but otherwise 100% legit. but now, i'm bored as fuck whats to do after you have done everything, but if i can make some gun that 1 shots everything and run round like god for a laugh, then i'll do that. and as i see it, using one of these is far less criminal then anyone under lvl 60 entering crawmeraxes lair (as i see one of your friends posted on your talk page) because for one, i'm actually playing the game rather then leeching and letting others play for me. (just for the record, i havnt made one of these yet, just theoretical. too much time revising for uni exams atm) --tibbz-- You think modding weapons that one-hit kill anything is less corrupt than someone doing something the game naturally allows? I'm sorry but that's asinine.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can we get a mod to lock or delete this page? @ ^ Preferably delete, because it's promoting faggotry, for lack of a better word, and further corruption of the online Borderlands community. Also, @tibbz, you CANNOT get to 100 inventory space legitimately, dipshit. The max legit backpack space is 63/possibly 66, so I don't know how you think you managed that. It's criminal to have someone under 60 enter crawmerax's lair? What the fuck are you talking about? Also, are you aware I haven't been on this site in over a month, so all I know is that within the time I've been gone and came back that the old modding bullshit that was around, is more or less coming back, and it's fucking lame. It's not leeching to level up a friend who wants help, it's called playing and helping out friends, I'm sure you've NEVER been helped leveling, or helped anybody leveling... *rolls eyes*, so don't even try bitching there. Anyway, thread needs locked/deleted, it's bullshit. - K1ng 09:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What he said was that he had "100 inventory space, but otherwise 100% legit": he acknowledges that 100 inventory slots is not proper. Other than that, I agree. --Nagamarky 09:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you kindly stop your useless bitching? Gearbox were the ones who made the undeniably stupid decision to go with completely unencrypted savegames/weapons/items, THIS WAS ALL INEVITABLE. If something can be hacked this easily IT WILL BE and they're obviously cool with it, or idiots. Take your pick but stop calling people faggots/tards/whatever for using all the possibilities this game is offering and direct your prepubescent nerdrage at something else.